


Murphy's Law

by Iki_teru



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iki_teru/pseuds/Iki_teru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the height of summer in Radiant Garden, so of course the air conditioner breaks and of course they expect Cid to fix things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Law

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for kh_drabble challenge [248] Dog Days. Foul language abound!

As if being the resident mechanic, computer technician, airship pilot, weekend cook and sometimes weekday depending on what Aerith is concocting; as if all that isn't enough they expect Cid to do fucking home repairs too. 

Oh, and of course it has to be the damn air-conditioner going out on what is probably the hottest damn day of the year. The air conditioner with all the touchable bits nestled in a stupid little back alcove all by its lonesome because God or Merlin or whoever the fuck designed this house sucks and there's not nearly enough lighting over here so he's forced to bite down on a pen light just so he doesn't get his hand wedged someplace it doesn't belong. 

"He can carry around his entire damn house in a bag, but it's too complicated to add a light to his hallway." He makes sure his voice carries where Merlin is undoubtedly hiding around the corner, it's his small satisfaction for the dark task he has been set. 

There's a tiny weight at his shoulder, one of the fairies he thinks. Rikku, if he can bother to prod his memory beyond schematics and blue prints and lines of computer coding, which he can't and prefers to think of the collective trio as "pain in the ass" singularity simplifies things. 

"Geez louis, it's hot in here," she whines even as she dances across his back to his other side. "Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" She gives a sharp yank at Cid's earlobe to make sure he's listening. 

It takes all his restraint not to throw a wrench at her. "Ain't you supposed to be elsewhere?" He makes a quick mental note to watch his language, damn little sprite's as bad as Yuffie and it's too hot to listen to Aerith complain about corrupting youth. 

"Nope!" Rikku chirps, sliding through the air until she's hanging upside down in his face. "Aerith sent me to check on you, see if you needed anything, you know lemonade" Rikku pretends not to see Cid shudder, "a washcloth or something?" 

He blinks sweat out of his eyes, "nothing, so git." 

"Are you sure? Because it is hot and you're kinda sweaty...a lot actually." 

Cid thinks he deserves an award, or at the very least a damn day off for the way he carefully plucks Rikku from the air before tossing her towards the kitchen. "Shaddup and get out of here." 

She spins a few feet down the hall before finally getting her feet beneath her (she's fucking flying does it matter?) and blows a rude raspberry at Cid's back, shrilly crying something abut stupid sweaty old men before buzzing off. 

Finally, alone with his penlight and his hulking headache, Cid thinks he might finally have the problem solved if this one damn coil is anything to judge by. He's just settling on what tools he'll need to finish the job when Rikku comes streaking back around the corner, squealing loudly. 

"Don't fix it! Don't fix it!" She starts pulling at his hair and he can feel her tiny feet kicking him in the temple which really hurts. 

"Ow! Fuck, ow! Why the hell not?" 

"Leon," she gasps, fluttering down to Cid's shoulder and isn't that exactly where she began "is running around shirtless. Please, if you have a kind bone in your body, please don't fix the air conditioner?" She bats her little eyes at him and flashes a winning smile. 

Cid has the air conditioner fixed in record time and keeps the thermostat knocked down so low everyone is forced to wear their sweaters inside.


End file.
